


【盾冬】预谋共犯

by UniPornsity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, But nothing happened between Bucky and Pierce, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, So Bucky is Steve's Stepmother, Top Steve Rogers, Warning: Bucky was married to Pierce, 小妈文学（。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: ——“这场罪孽，是你我合谋。”突发奇想搞小妈。白切黑继子盾×疯逼(?)美人小妈冬。双向偏执，猜猜谁更黑的无道德pwp。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	【盾冬】预谋共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 需要避雷的话：  
> 老皮是爹，冬是小妈，盾是继子。  
> 切黑盾，涉及盾站街情节。
> 
> 冲着背德感去搞，写到最后没什么背德感，就很失败（

✓ 搞小妈。别指望伦理道德观。OOC。

✓ 衣冠禽|兽继子盾。疯|逼(?)美人小妈冬。

✓ 双切黑。满足自己几个变|态|爱|好的垃圾荤菜。四倍OOC。

* * *

『狠狠相爱 哪有偏差』

『不顾一切的爱吧 爱上我最刺激吗』

……

史蒂夫顶进去的时候，比身下的人喘得还要厉害。

软肉层层包裹上来，潮湿又温热的穴口里紧得要命，甚至还没能完全进入对方，快感就像落在脊背上的一鞭，愉悦又战栗地催出他的吐息。他慢慢把自己往里送，特意用了正面的体位，对方什么表情都能尽收眼底。

史蒂夫居高临下地一眼望过去，对方白皙的皮肤上落着手指与亲吻的痕迹，嫣红得晃眼。

整根没入对方体内的时候，史蒂夫弯下腰去，将对方行将溢出喉咙的呻吟封缄在相接的唇齿间。他动得不快，抽出又挺入，却每一下都闯进最深处。偶尔他低头，看见对方平坦的腹部被自己的阴茎顶起一点来，像天真孩童无意识的恶作剧一般。

而每到此时，那双被情欲和快感缠绕的灰绿色双眸总会执着地寻找史蒂夫的眼睛，直到史蒂夫把视线转回，对方那双浸着灰的绿色便在史蒂夫这片深不见底的蓝色里化开。

史蒂夫看着那片绿，下身忽地加快了动作，又深又快。对方从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽。阴茎早就高高翘起，在空气里不甘心地硬着。两个人四只手，宁愿扣在一起也分不出半分钟来抚慰。

灰绿色的大眼睛蓄了点水汽，挂在浅浅的眼窝底下。半是祈求，半是温柔地看着史蒂夫。像一颗从夜空中落到他怀里的星星。

——这双眼睛里怎么能同时承载这样多的情绪？

史蒂夫按住对方想从相握指间分开、往阴茎处探去的手。咕叽咕叽的微小水声从二人亲密相接的地方传来，史蒂夫挺腰碾过对方肠道里的敏感点。

小动物般的惊声呜咽混着喘息靡靡地跌了满床，那双眼里的水汽像蒙了层雾，史蒂夫双手牢牢扣住对方的，俯下身去，将对方的耳垂舔得湿漉漉：“被我操得射出来好不好？”

对方被他忽然附在耳边的低声震得肩膀一颤。

史蒂夫没听到回答，颇会举一反三的好学生每次操进去都抵着那一点研磨。他不依不饶地在对方耳边追问：“好不好？”

他的声音蓦地一顿。像恢弘的交响乐曲篇章忽地出现一个音符的错拍。

而后在对方的喘息声里，一边狠狠地操进去又抽出，一边慢条斯理地补上了礼数周到的称呼：“——小妈？”

史蒂夫站在床边穿衣服。

换上干净的内裤，还没来得及穿上衬衣和西裤，却先打好了领带。深蓝色的底绣着金色的暗纹，骨节分明的手指在那一点布料和脖颈间来回。

直到领带一丝不苟地待在了他的胸前，史蒂夫才回过头去和那道始终注视着他的目光相遇。

巴基侧躺在床上，右手撑着脑袋看他。不着寸缕的身体侧着待在尚未换过的、一片狼藉的床单里，胸前的两点泛着因方才情事中不知分寸的唇齿咬出来的红，腰窝处下陷出一点迷人的弧度，两条瘦长的腿漫不经心地交叠着。

但相比起姿势的随意懒散，巴基的表情显然另有想法，漂亮的脸上一道浅浅的沟壑卧在眉间。

史蒂夫在巴基目不交睫的注视里坐回床上，凑近他些，停在不过分亲密的距离，“干什么？”

像是不满似的，巴基伸出手去瞬间拽住史蒂夫的领带，手下忽然发力一扯，让史蒂夫有些趔趄地向他靠近了许多。

巴基的嘴唇停在史蒂夫面前约莫两指的距离：“不是说在床上不喊我那个？”

这是他们约法三章里的其中一条。

史蒂夫偷了一个轻描淡写的吻，而后视线佯作不经意地下瞟：“我看你挺享受的。”他的目光和语气都充满了意有所指的下流暗喻，“不是听完就射出来了？”

——还全都射在了史蒂夫的身上，滴滴答答地从腹肌一路滴进耻毛里。

明明理亏却也不服输的巴基伸手掐住史蒂夫的下巴，后者被迫转过视线来重新看进他的眼睛。巴基在继子的蓝眼睛里气定神闲地笑起来：“是 **我** 捏着 **你** 的把柄，小史蒂薇，你要听我的。”他似乎心情大好，松开钳制住对方下巴的手，用另一个轻吻取而代之。

“如果我说在床上你不能叫，你就不可以。”巴基的指尖摸上史蒂夫的脸。

他早就想这么做了——从踏进这个家，在大门处与客厅里长身而立的史蒂夫·罗杰斯视线遥遥相接的那一天开始。

**是史蒂夫给他的这个机会。** 巴基这么想着，声音里的愉悦便有些藏不住：“如果你不想 ** _‘皮尔斯独子史蒂夫·罗杰斯不为人知的站街癖’_** 成为某一天的头版头条的话，还是乖乖听我的比较好。”

巴基边说着，边将嘴唇轻轻落在史蒂夫的脸颊上。像是奖励幼儿园小朋友那种，不带情欲又无关风月的一个亲吻。

史蒂夫此刻也确实乖得像受赏的小孩子，长长的眼睫因为垂眼看巴基的动作而轻颤着。

“不仅能保住我最肮脏的秘密，还能尽情操你？——”史蒂夫没错过自己每一次喊巴基“小妈”时对方眼皮的微颤。他伸手把自己的领带从巴基的手里解放出来，英俊的脸上是天真得近乎残忍的笑容：“怎么会有这么好的事？”

\--

作为巴恩斯家族的私生子——人生的前二十四年对此一无所知的那种——巴基在被巴恩斯家族强行认回去的第二天就认清了形势。他看着家族里所谓的亲属动用暗箱手段将自己过往人生履历中并不光彩的经历一一抹净，并承诺给他在这世上唯一的亲人——妹妹瑞贝卡，优渥的物质生活和对她学业的无条件资助。

就算巴恩斯家族已不复往日荣光与权势，但想碾死一个巴基·巴恩斯却仍然轻而易举。

巴基在合同上签下自己的姓名时，想起瑞贝卡无忧无虑的笑脸。

——第二天就被打包送进了皮尔斯的家门。

匆忙得让他连用手机搜索试图查找自己未来丈夫及其家庭的时间都没有。巴恩斯家的人不会主动告诉他，他们只当巴基是一样并不珍贵、却足以讨亚历山大·皮尔斯短暂欢心的玩物；也不像是一项下达的任务，能有记录在册的档案或文件以供巴基查阅一二。

于是有许多事情是他进了皮尔斯家之后才第一次知道。

比如老皮尔斯长他太多岁，已经不能、也不想向他索取除了“陪伴”以外的任何事。

比如老皮尔斯一开始曾经拒绝过这门所谓的婚事。只不过耐不住行将没落的巴恩斯一家软磨硬泡，好歹才将巴基当作礼物塞进了门。

比如皮尔斯有一个儿子史蒂夫。正当青年，金发碧眼，模样是所有人都会喜欢的那种正统式英俊。

比如史蒂夫和他父亲的关系本就不算亲近，母亲早年去世后，史蒂夫随即改随母姓罗杰斯。但直到老皮尔斯时隔多年再迎新人进门——他和他父亲的关系才正式从岌岌可危摔进了无底深渊。

但这一切，对于在婚礼上才第一次见到他名义上继子时的巴基来说，都尚未知晓。

他穿着这辈子都没奢想过的三千刀一套的西服，按照皮尔斯的要求和巴恩斯家族的提点，安安静静挽着皮尔斯胳膊站在门口对每位来客展示笑容时，被远远的大门外一簇金晃了眼。

那簇金像跃动的火苗，又像是直直从外太空落下来的太阳。巴基无法移开视线，定定地看着对方拨开婚宴上拥挤的人潮，径直往这边走来。

一步步走近了，巴基才看清楚那抹鲜明的金色属于一位英俊的年轻人。轮廓分明，锐利的下颌线轻易便显出矜贵气，与发色一致的金色长眉横在一双星目上，神情温淡无波澜，情与欲皆被压在皮囊之下。

对方被西装裤包裹住的长腿迈着步子落在草坪上，踏出巴基·巴恩斯毫无来由却来势汹汹的砰然心跳。

五米、三米、一米。

年轻男人停在不过分疏远也不至于亲近的社交距离，没有温度的眼神在巴基脸上停顿一秒，继而移开。

巴基怔怔地看着对方朝自己身边的皮尔斯微一点头，不算低沉的嗓音在他心里砸下一个惊雷：“父亲。”

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯。**

亚历山大·皮尔斯的独生子。今年即将研究生毕业的好学生。各大家族年轻一代里最有才能的佼佼者。

——他名义上的儿子。继子。

比起小妻子不算明显的情绪波动，仍被巴基挽着手臂的皮尔斯显然更在意自己的儿子。于是他松开和巴基唯一一处的身体接触，显出岁月痕迹的深蓝色眼睛里半是欣慰半是担忧，开口时声音里的颤抖没能藏住：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我儿子。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我……”

尴尬在这几秒的停顿中如蒸腾的水汽般浮动在三个人周围。

皮尔斯像是要将自己的新婚妻子和独生子介绍给彼此认识的这一秒才意识到不妥似的，嘴唇颤了几秒，竟说不出应有的那个称呼。

史蒂夫的注视缓缓地移回巴基脸上。

年轻男人的眼睛是和他父亲如出一辙的蓝，但史蒂夫的瞳色明显更清透、干净，巴基想着，像是未经人类踏足过的天然湖泊，任何意欲污染这汪水色的企图都应判为有罪。

而巴基眼睁睁地看着对方的眸色一点一点深下去。

比任何一场未经预告的狂风暴雨都更令他心惊。

与之相对的，是年轻人伸出来以作示好的手、连弧度都拿捏得恰到好处的笑容，以及端得温和平静的语气：“新婚快乐，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基忙也伸出手去，握进对方温暖又干燥的手心。

“如果不介意的话，您可以和父亲一样，叫我史蒂夫就好。”

\--

“史蒂、哈……唔！——”

巴基自慰的时候总是很难完全克制住自己的声音。高潮到来前被快感俘虏的大脑让他没能控制住那声脱口而出的“史蒂夫”，短暂又不尽兴的自我抚慰至高潮的快感过去后，他草草抽了床头柜上的几张抽纸，把可见范围内自己的体液一一擦拭干净，揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。

皮尔斯因为一些什么事情必须去华盛顿一周，三天前皮尔斯在晚餐时告诉过巴基，可他不感兴趣，装出听得认真的模样，可在皮尔斯拎着行李箱出门后就忘了个干净。

——这是他进皮尔斯家的第四个月。

是距离他上次见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经过去的第四个月。

也是巴基通过幻想继子把自己操进柔软的床垫、在自慰中达到高潮的第四个月。

他从小过着居无定所的流离生活，为了谋生和幼妹的温饱，什么工作都做过，怎样道德败坏的事情与血腥残忍的画面都见证经历过——也许巴恩斯家能把他以前的经历从个人履历和档案中抹去，但谁也没法左右巴基自己的大脑和记忆——与他过往24年的杂糅着泥沼和血污的人生相比，现下对自己名义上的儿子有过分旖旎色情的性幻想，并不是多么值得一提的大事。

他可以为了瑞贝卡的未来在众人面前、皮尔斯身边扮演一樽不谙世事又天真得近乎愚蠢的花瓶，但这点人后属于他自己的时间里，他不需要道德伦理世俗眼光这些他从来不屑的东西继续约束他。

——更何况罗杰斯根本不回这里住。

他只不过靠着四个月前那可怜的几分钟给自己一点安慰。

毕竟，比起外界给巴基安上的“皮尔斯家新进门的小妻子”身份，皮尔斯对他其实更像是——说得轻佻点，是养在家里只需要在必要社交场合带出去装点门面的，一只漂亮安分的金丝雀；说得温存些，则是一位长辈在眼眸日渐浑浊的年岁里偷得一点年轻人的陪伴。

但也许皮尔斯老了，可巴基还正年轻。血液里沸腾着不安分的疯狂与邪恶属于一个真正年轻的灵魂，不应该被困在装潢精美却空无别人的房间。

巴基拿起自己的手机，屏幕上写着夜晚十点。锁屏是他遍寻社交网络才找到的唯一一张史蒂夫·罗杰斯的照片，大概是公司里哪个员工的偷拍，黑白灰经典三色的背景。拍摄的瞬间失了焦，对焦在金发男人身边的一盆绿植上。但模糊焦距之下对方英俊的面容依然让巴基在每一次摁亮锁屏时心跳错拍。

才十点。巴基犹豫着，侧耳听了片刻，整座偌大房子里几乎没有声音。皮尔斯不在的时间段里，巴基总是会告诉佣人们可以休假或提前下班。更何况已然夜里十点，大宅里除了他，几乎已经没有其他清醒的人。

想清楚这些，他几乎是轻快地起了身，在衣柜前犹豫片刻，还是打开了自己的行李箱，挑了一套不那么乖巧安静的衣服。

——但巴基从来没想过会在这条街上看见史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他鬼使神差 **开回** 了这条街。当车辆驶入的街道明显的狭窄起来，街边的污言秽语从落下的车窗里飘进他耳朵时，巴基才意识到他让皮尔斯家族的车来到了什么地方。他只能庆幸这辆车是皮尔斯买来送他通勤用的，也还没来得及上牌，不是车库里那一辆辆开出来即是高调炫耀的豪车。

他本想着快点离开。

——如果不是在熟悉的红色霓虹灯招牌下看见了那簇熟悉的金发的话。

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯。**

穿着几乎紧身的皮裤，短袖上衣肩膀处的皮质顶着铆钉，胸前的布料却薄得像纱，隔着马路巴基都能看见对方的衣料遮不住的胸肌，饱满又健硕，形状和轮廓像最虔诚的匠人精雕细琢出的雕塑。

金发抹了摩丝做出的发型颇有些不羁落拓的味道，英俊的脸上倒不像其他人一样画着烟熏勾了眼线。但也许是因为他本身就无需这些——睫毛又长又浓密，无需垂眼便已像一个落在皮肤上的吻，带着最欲说还休的引诱感。

——但重要的不是他这身装扮。而是 **他在哪里** 。

巴基像是从长达四个月的溺水里忽然挣扎跃出了水面，呛着呼吸进第一口带着碎裂疼痛的香甜空气般，不加掩饰地笑起来。晶莹剔透了几个月的绿眼睛终于在夜色的笼罩下燃起野火，缀着疯狂的锋芒在他眼里亮起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，柔软嫣红的唇角掀至漂亮的弧度。

——重要的是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯白天在读研究生，夜晚却在红灯区站街。

他熄火上锁，毫不犹豫地拉开车门下了车。黑裤里的一双长腿又细又直，浅口马丁靴上的铆钉像是从街对面那个年轻人衣服的肩膀上扯下来的。巴基从裤子后面的口袋里掏出黑色的口罩，随手挂在脸上，连下巴上那条甜蜜的小沟一并挡住。他在夜色的庇护下得以慢条斯理地将身上那件各处镂空的衬衫下摆一半扎进裤子里，一半随意地露着。

巴基随手抓了抓头发，从车窗的反光里看见自己。一项一项地给自己打了勾。

—— **重要的是** ，他渴望了四个月、严肃正直又拒人于千里之外的继子，终于有把柄落到他手上。

他转身，朝着那盏昏暗的红色招牌下径直走去。

\--

“我是你今晚第几个？”

房间的门被巴基反手摔上，被他带进来的史蒂夫乖乖地任他牵着，哪怕裤腰后面还露着半截在门口时巴基随手塞进去的一叠钞票也毫无异议。

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，“第一个，先生。”声音比起四个月前婚礼时更低沉些，磁性的声线撞得巴基从耳膜一路疼到阴茎。

巴基凭空生出异样的愉悦，尽管这愉悦掺杂着恼怒与不甘。他没摘口罩，但看着史蒂夫并无惊异的眼神，对方大概是没认出他来——于是恼恨乘了上风，下一个问题没经过思考就从舌尖溜出去：“那我是你这辈子的第一个吗？”

问出去的瞬间巴基就想收回。

废话，当然不会是。这他妈可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，背靠全城最有权势的豪门皮尔斯家族，首富的唯一独生子，学业优异能力出众，会来站街当然不是缺钱花——还能因为什么？八成是因为他有性瘾。

……也不知道这么挺翘的漂亮屁股是谁能享用。

又或者他只用前面？

巴基混混沌沌地想着，已然往下三路发展的意识没注意到眼前的金发年轻人眼睛亮了一瞬。

继而他听到对方刻意更压低了些的嗓音：“只要您想，先生。”

巴基抬眼，对方蓝澄澄的眼睛里写着清冽的天真无辜。

巴基心下浮起一股说不清缘由的烦躁。

他推了史蒂夫一把——对方的胸肌手感好得差点让他舍不得把手抽回来——向不大的房间中央那张大床示意道，“过去躺着，把衣服脱光。”

巴基的手往下探去，对方并不宽松的皮裤里已然有了抬头的趋势。他说不清是吃惊还是恼怒地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，这还什么都没发生就差不多半硬了，难道史蒂夫真的有性瘾？

史蒂夫显然也感受到了巴基的手摸向了哪里，脸颊上多了一点红。但他半句别的话都没说，转身听话地往床的方向走去。

虽然不太怀疑，但巴基还是在他身后慢吞吞地补了一句：“你不是下面的那个，对吧？”

史蒂夫转过身来，朝他扬起一个完全属于大学生的微笑，真诚得毫不作伪：“如果您想，先生。”

巴基冷不丁被笑容晃了神，转身恨恨地往厕所里走：“ **我他妈不想** ！我今晚只需要用你的老二，我出来之前你他妈给我撸硬了等着！”

巴基的长裤丢在厕所里，爬上床之前内裤已经被自己扯到脚踝，全身赤裸的史蒂夫安静得称得上乖巧，背靠着床板，曲起膝盖来，如果不是那根粗长翘起的阴茎尺寸过于可观，几乎就像是乖乖等操的那一方了。

连老二都完美得像神赐的礼物。巴基这么想着，慢慢地爬到史蒂夫身上，两腿分开跨坐在对方的下腹部，同样勃起的阴茎搭在史蒂夫的腹肌上。巴基的后股沟几乎贴住里史蒂夫那根硬得不行的柱身，绿眼睛眨着邪恶的狡黠，双手撑在史蒂夫的胸膛上，开始缓慢地前后摇起屁股。

“唔……”阴茎被柔软温热的皮肤若即若离地磨蹭着的感觉过于好，史蒂夫憋不住的一声喘息后立刻紧紧闭上了嘴，一时间慌乱得像是不知道看哪里好，眼神瞟过巴基的老二，掠过他精瘦紧实的窄腰，又落到对方的绿眼睛里。

他迟疑地抬起双手，抚上巴基的腰际。

大概是被史蒂夫笨拙又木讷的反应取悦到，巴基心下愉悦，面上却不显，左手“啪”地打落史蒂夫意图落在他腰上的动作，右手却向后探，捉住对方已经硬到不行的阴茎。

手被一巴掌打下，阴茎却被对方握在手里。史蒂夫一时不明白身上人的意图，讷讷地不敢再动，脸却先红了起来。

“帮我把上衣脱掉。”巴基居高临下，望着史蒂夫泛红的脸颊，藏在口罩底下的唇角漾出一点笑。

史蒂夫乖乖听话，抬起手准备去解巴基穿着的衬衫的扣子。

巴基却微微抬着下身撅起屁股，忍着没扭头看，右手握着史蒂夫的阴茎，摸索着对准了自己已经充分润滑过的穴口，直接往下坐去——

“唔！——”

饶是他自己做了准备，史蒂夫的尺寸对久未经情事的后穴来说也过于夸张里，龟头挤进狭窄的秘处时像过电，疼痛感层层地蹿上来，忍不住的呻吟漏出来，巴基已经无暇再顾及史蒂夫的表情，还能作出反应的神经都在传递着尖锐的疼痛，像是生生破开血肉之躯的肉刃，只不过不同在于，刃是握在巴基自己手中。

入口处被挤开的疼痛很快被体内更深处叫嚣着索取更多的空虚感取代。巴基的胸膛剧烈起伏，喘息声压过一切其他声响。他松开了握住史蒂夫阴茎底部的右手，垂着眼咬着唇，放松了腿部对自己的支撑，直接坐到了最深处——

巴基殷红的嘴唇张开，却没有发出任何声音。

**愉悦得发不出任何声音。**

瞬间的疼痛感很快过去，随即而来的情欲快感让他血脉贲张得头皮发麻，甬道里的软肉包裹住粗大的柱身，哪怕只是在里面还没动，但这样的体位到达但更深隐秘处也让巴基的腰瞬间就软下来，撑不住地向后倒去。

史蒂夫没错过身上的人任何一个反应，哪怕下身被吸得让他发疯，也没让他像巴基一样完全沉沦在快感里，因此在巴基呜咽着向后软倒时，他立刻并拢了双膝，顾不得之前被巴基打落，伸出双手牢牢扣住了巴基的腰。

“呜啊……”

破碎的呻吟从巴基唇边落下。史蒂夫收拢膝盖扣住腰的动作让他的阴茎往里更进了一分，巴基几乎可以感觉到史蒂夫的阴囊抵在他的臀肉上。

_他把史蒂夫完全吃进去了。_

这个想法一出，他几乎控制不住自己已然勃起的阴茎更昂扬了些，翘起时还吐出了诚实的前液。

他一开始决定骑乘时就是希望他和史蒂夫的第一次是由他来操控，毕竟从年龄上他长史蒂夫一岁，而从关系上来说，他还是史蒂夫的……长辈。

于情于理，都应该由他来引导。

只可惜他错估了史蒂夫的尺寸，此刻背靠着史蒂夫的大腿，屁股里塞着史蒂夫的完全勃起的阴茎，腰几乎软成一滩，没什么力气了。

于是巴基强自稳住声音，懒得看对方，却伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股，用最颐指气使的腔调问道：“会不会动？”

“会的。”史蒂夫扣着巴基的腰，闻言轻轻地向上顶了一下，换来巴基再也没法稳住的凌乱喘息声。

谁知史蒂夫动了一下后就不再动了，巴基已经适应了对方尺寸的肠壁不满又空虚地蠕动。

巴基本来垂着眼，此刻却只好抬眼去看史蒂夫，对方被情欲缠绕的眼睛已经不再是澄澈的蓝。他刚想问一句对方怎么还不懂，却突然听得史蒂夫开了口：

“你把口罩摘掉我再动——”不知是不是巴基的错觉，史蒂夫的尾音长长，竟拖出靡靡之感。

而下一秒年轻男人吐露的话语让巴基知道这并非幻觉。

把阴茎深深钉进他体内的金发男人凝着他的眼睛，一字一顿道：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，把口罩摘掉。”

巴基已经记不得他是怎么昏过去的了。

从史蒂夫嘴里说出他的名字甚至比对方的老二第一次挤进自己屁股里的感觉更像过电，灼烧得巴基心口都疼了起来，他像是凭空经历了一次高潮——也许他确实高潮得直接射出来了一次，但他记不太清了——他只记得他迷糊又听话地扯掉了自己的口罩，在黑色遮挡物离开脸的一瞬间，史蒂夫托起他的腰，狠狠地将阴茎整根抽出又没入，囊袋打在他的臀肉上作响，年轻人像是不知疲倦又不知深浅，每一次抽出都操回最深处，巴基的呻吟声和肠液一起无法掩饰地流出来。

阴茎操到肠壁里的某处时，巴基弓起腰来，背绷出不自然的直度，修长的脖颈向后扬去，呻吟变成零落的呜咽。

史蒂夫也没有错过巴基这点变化，变着角度和力度地将自己往对方的敏感点上送，巴基的呜咽又变成哆哆嗦嗦的抽噎，堆挤在喉咙里，连绵又快速的快感刺激下，他抖得几乎撑不住自己，如果不是史蒂夫扣在他腰上的手，可能巴基早就失力地从他身上摔下去。

在巴基终于忍不住从喉咙里挤出猫似的轻声哭腔时，史蒂夫就着在他体内的姿势调转了个体位。

天旋地转的一瞬间，巴基的脊背落在不算柔软的床铺上，意识迷糊得介于清醒与睡去之间，任由史蒂夫将他的双腿拉到最开，一次又一次永不飨足般地操进他的身体里。

夜幕与身置天堂般的快感一同落在双人床上。

巴基抓住昏过去前的最后一点意识想道，明天早晨要把话说清楚。

——于是他理所当然地错过了他昏过去后史蒂夫伏在他耳边一声声的“Winty”。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是看着太阳升起来的。

日光跃出地平线的时候，史蒂夫望着那束耀目得几乎让他眼睛发疼的光不肯移开视线。他以前从不爱看太阳，直到昨晚过去后的第一次日出，朝阳亮得让他想起床上之人的眼睛，在黑夜里也荧荧着，焚着永不熄灭的火焰。

他这才把目光慢慢移回到床上，侧睡着的男人右脸挤在枕头上，脸颊堆出一点点像蛋糕房里发酵得最好的蓬松小面包似的弧度，眼皮合着，还在酣睡。眼睫浓密又长，比起史蒂夫学校里戴了假睫毛的女孩也有过之无不及，下巴上那道小凹沟昨晚被史蒂夫捉着舔了又吮，一夜过去竟也没留下痕迹。

他知道父亲并不是真的想要一位“妻子”——至少他老得已经过了能享受生理极乐的年龄。巴恩斯家要送人来只不过是为了塞一点好处，让吞并来得再晚一些。

同时他也知道父亲对所谓伴侣的要求。要漂亮，出身要好，底子要干净，要天真纯洁，最好不谙世事。

正如当年他付出了全部感情却早亡的母亲。

史蒂夫在婚礼上第一次见到巴基·巴恩斯时并没认出他来。只是不屑地审视对方，然后无可奈何又并不情愿地得出结论：对方确实漂亮。

连皮尔斯家族老一辈里最古板的老人都赞过这位巴恩斯一句“标致”——在老人古朴又正统的古典审美里，称得上标致的人不能只是好看，不能是界限不明模糊无状的好看，他应该要剔透，要生得很笃定的眉眼如画。

巴基·巴恩斯便是这样的。

——但他后来想起对方是谁，在某个被绮念春梦湿了内裤的清晨。那双绿眼睛带他回到几年前那个咳嗽着的小个子被对方潮湿紧致的入口温柔接纳的夜晚。

他不知道对方叫什么，在街上和店里，只听别人都叫他“Winter”。

但名叫冬日的美人笑起来眼睛里陷着一窝春日热泉，在被干瘦的小个子一次次打开的时候凑到他的耳边，甜蜜得像全世界的糖都化在嗓音里：“但你可以叫我Winty——你知道的，你在我这里总是有特权。”

虽然重逢是在这样的境况里，但史蒂夫一点也不觉得有何不可。Winty——或者说巴基，总会是他的，也只能是他的。

于是他在皮尔斯不在家的夜晚，怀着隐秘的侥幸心思回到那些年月里一次又一次遇见Winty的场所。

守株待兔需要耐心。幸运的是，等了这么许多年，他的耐心总是很好。

——这不就让他等到了吗？

**对方以为握在手中的把柄，其实是由他双手奉上。**

史蒂夫又看向床上的人。不知睡梦里有什么，巴基始终嫣红的嘴唇轻轻地撅起来，既像在发任性的脾气，又像在朝某人索一个轻吻。

史蒂夫笑起来，俯下身去落下一个吻。

但贴上了对方的嘴唇就不想离开，史蒂夫将轻吻变成湿吻，用舌尖反复摩挲着巴基的嘴唇，右手不安分地搭上巴基的腰窝——经过昨晚，他已经知道巴基浑身上下哪里会敏感得让他不自觉叫出声来。

睡梦中也对生理反应诚实的巴基微微张开嘴巴，正欲溢出的轻声被史蒂夫一并吻进去，打开的牙关方便了作恶之人的深入，舌头湿漉漉地舔过巴基上颚时，被吻得气息不畅的睡美人总算迷迷瞪瞪地醒了过来。

“嗯？……”比神志先出现的是一声茫然的轻哼，但很快那双大眼睛就清醒地睁开，手抵上史蒂夫的肩膀直接使力推开。

“你干什么？”红彤彤的嘴唇吐出的话不像质问，倒像亲昵的抱怨。

果然。史蒂夫看着巴基翻了个身，伸长了手去够搁在床头柜上的手机，摁亮了屏幕后过早的时间瞬间点燃了巴基的脾气。他静静看着巴基把手机递到自己面前，清清楚楚的8:17后，是一张他不用细看也知道是自己的模糊照片。

但巴基显然不记得这回事，他只是又把手机摔回身后的床上，发脾气似地嘟囔了几句“妈的，还这么早”。

史蒂夫没说话，也没动作，只是看着对方明显还在被起床气困扰的模样，与昨晚床上也不尽相同，此刻倒像个兴高采烈去买了冰淇淋却掉了一个球的小朋友，眉眼皆是鲜活生动的怒意，却又没力气大肆发作，只好撅着嘴巴咕哝一点气话。

继而巴基甩了甩脑袋，忽地抬起头来，绿眼睛和史蒂夫对上的一瞬间，狡黠的光一掠而过。

下一秒，睚眦必报的起床气患者扑上来，两个人的嘴唇重重地撞在一起。史蒂夫甚至感觉到对方的牙齿不轻不重地咬在自己的下唇。

一点点几不可查的血腥味在相接的双唇间蔓延开来。

巴基却像是满意极了，脑袋往后撤了些，眼神落在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。

史蒂夫几乎不用伸手去摸也知道是自己在流血。

他依旧没说话，也没多余的动作，只垂着眼一目不错地看着巴基。后者飞快地抬眸扫了一眼史蒂夫，然后小心翼翼地又凑上来，伸出一点点舌尖，小猫挠痒痒似地把史蒂夫下唇溢出地血珠舔了去。

一点红色洇开在对方的舌尖。

几乎是刻意放慢的，这点带着血色的舌尖缓慢地舔过巴基自己的上唇。饱满的嘴唇上多了些带着殷红的水光。

史蒂夫感觉到自己的裤子开始发紧。

然后他就听到对方经过昨晚一夜有些喑哑的声音：“罗杰斯，你有把柄在我手上了。”

史蒂夫知道这是对方完全清醒了，却也并未料到他会以这句话作为事后清晨的开场。他放在身侧的右手紧了紧，不全然确定对方话里的意思，只是顺着他的话从喉咙里挤出一个疑问词来：“嗯？”

“皮尔斯家族唯一的独生子、继承人史蒂夫·罗杰斯白天在学校里念研究生，晚上却来红灯区站街——这条消息够不够登上各大报纸的头版头条啊？”巴恩斯的语气几乎称得上温柔和善，唇角的笑弧完美得天衣无缝，一双灰绿的眼睛却像是往深潭里投进了石子，写作邪恶的涟漪便一圈一圈地荡开去。

史蒂夫想笑，却还不能完全确定对方的意图，因此绷直了嘴角，恰好营造出被对方戳破真相的紧张模样。他在声音里加了点颤抖：“你想要什么？”

“聪明宝贝。”巴基伸长了手摸上史蒂夫的脸颊，刻意把语气端得宛如真正的长辈赞许后辈，“That’s my boy.”

史蒂夫眼看着自己面前的人，光裸的皮肤上留下的属于他的痕迹还没消退，却已经像发现宝藏的海盗般双眼闪闪发亮起来。

“我要什么？——”

他听着巴基自问一句，尾音俏落地上扬，而后一锤定音般地掷地有声。

“我要你操我。”

——“是这样操你吗？”

手机铃声响起的时候巴基整个人几乎都贴上了玻璃窗，已经被情热席卷过的身体温度正腾腾而升，冷不丁的被用力顶进来，腰一软卸了一半力气，乳尖蓦地贴上了冰冷的玻璃，极热之下的极冷让他的呻吟拐上了个发嗲的软调。

“史蒂——唔啊……把手机、手机给我嗯……”

他听得出那是谁给他打来的。自从第一次和史蒂夫搞在一起后，他就给皮尔斯设置了专有的手机铃声，让他能迅速地分辨出什么时候是皮尔斯打来的电话。

比如眼下。

他和皮尔斯结婚一周年的前一天。

而他丈夫的儿子正用背后位把他按在二楼会客厅的落地窗前操。

史蒂夫把手机送到巴基手上，将巴基的手握在手心。温热、干燥，跟一年前仿佛毫无二致。

“接吧。”他附到巴基耳边，气息漉漉地濡湿巴基的耳垂，“说不定是老头子打来邀请你去哪里过结婚周年纪念日。”

巴基语气里的愉悦倒没想着掩饰，虽然这愉悦被身后人抽插的律动撞得七零八落：“你还……还记得我的结、嗯……结婚纪念日？”

“我当然记得。”边说着，史蒂夫边把阴茎从巴基屁股里抽出来，他刻意抽出地极尽缓慢，甚至能感觉到甬道里层层叠叠拥上来挽留他的温热。精液、肠液和着润滑滴答着落在地上，他垂眸看一眼对方已经被操得软肉艳丽地翻出的小穴，可怜巴巴地吐着两个人混在一起的液体。“那也是我的纪念日。”

“你的什么……什么纪念日？”

巴基在他想抽出来的半途中就夹紧了屁股，但还是没能阻止对方铁了心的撤退。被操开操熟的后穴在和阴茎分开后立刻涌起一阵空虚的不适。

巴基满不高兴地发出轻哼，正下意识地撅起屁股摇，整个人却被史蒂夫扣着肩膀翻过身来。

由后入位改为面对面的姿势，巴基和史蒂夫皆是浑身赤裸，巴基的后背紧紧贴着落地窗的玻璃，那一片玻璃已经被他的体温捂得不再冰凉。

巴基这才得以看到史蒂夫的脸。而他自己湿汗淋漓地抬眼，眉梢眼角都是被情欲和酒精催红的痕迹，洇成一片嫣红，像熟后的软桃。

史蒂夫的喉结上下一滚，继续答方才巴基的问题：“我的 **一见钟情纪念日** 。”

巴基愣了片刻，回过神来的时候浑身都泛着漂亮的粉色，他匆忙垂下眼，像是才想起手机还在响似的，在自动挂断前的最后一秒接起了皮尔斯的电话。

“喂，皮尔斯？”

他刚打了招呼，史蒂夫就将手机从他手里抽走，点开免提，而后随手抛在一旁的桌上。

巴基不敢说话，只好瞪圆了眼睛怒视史蒂夫。

开了扩音器后皮尔斯的声音似乎有些失真，伴着电话那头呼啸的风声：“巴基？你今天过得好吗？”

这是皮尔斯一贯的问候了，巴基脸上浮起一点自己也没意识到的微笑，刚准备开口，忽地整个人骤然失重——

史蒂夫竟然直接将他的双腿一把抱起缠在了腰上，手同时扣住巴基的屁股防止他掉下去。

多亏他紧紧咬住了嘴唇才没让一声惊叫泄漏出去。

巴基眼里像有刀子，右手猛地捶在史蒂夫右肩上。同时伸长了脖子朝自己的手机方向温声答道：“我挺好的，你呢——！？”

尾音猛地上扬——史蒂夫就着抱着巴基的姿势，左手托着他的臀肉，右手则换成指，轻轻松松地就探进那个颇有些泥泞的入口。史蒂夫带着些薄茧的手指甫一插进去就被诚实的秘处紧紧地咬住，感受到热情的史蒂夫从善如流，没带歇息地又插进第二根手指。巴基不得不松开搂住史蒂夫后颈的右手咬进嘴里，才抵消了一句马上就要出来的喘息。

“我也很好。”电话那头的人似是被什么烦恼着，没听出来巴基上句话尾音里的破绽，急急忙忙地说下去，“听着，巴基，我知道明天是结婚纪念日，但是……”

后穴里的手指唯恐天下不乱地作起恶来，加入第三根手指的同时在甬道里不算温柔地胡乱戳刺起来，像是指尖淬着甜蜜的毒药，在他身后抠挖着开拓时几次都堪堪擦着巴基最喜欢的敏感点略过去，折磨得他像是能下一秒就融化在史蒂夫怀里。

咬住自己手背不再管用，巴基被磨得眼眶红了一圈，松开的手背上一圈深深的牙印。他顿了一秒，在史蒂夫的手指终于插到那一点上时用力地吻住了对方，舌尖长驱直入闯进对方的唇舌间，把不能示人的呻吟封缄在亲吻之中。

“……但是总公司这边的业务实在脱不开身，史蒂夫也不知道去哪了……”

皮尔斯毫无意识地絮絮说下去。

这种时刻被父亲点名的史蒂夫·罗杰斯毫无愧色，反而松开和巴基交缠的唇齿，抽出自己带着湿漉又黏稠的液体的手指，缓慢温柔地将巴基的屁股略微抬高了些。

在巴基慌乱睁大的眼睛里，史蒂夫附在巴基耳边，极轻地说道：“他确实不知道，因为我在忙着操他的小妻子呢。”

话音刚落，史蒂夫就将阴茎重新插进了那个今天使用已久、无需费力便能整根到底的小穴，没入到底的瞬间，史蒂夫故意在巴基耳边发出了一声被快感裹挟住混着喘息的喟叹。

巴基被少有的禁忌感和瞬间插入刺激得红了脸，压不住的软声呻吟即将冲出喉咙的瞬间，他低头咬上史蒂夫的肩膀。

明知道史蒂夫的这句话皮尔斯是无论如何也听不见，但巴基还是涨红了整张脸。

他自问从泥潭里摸爬滚打成长起来，无论是羞耻度还是道德水平都已经极低，无论是新婚第一天就对继子一见钟情，还是长达四个月的单方性幻想后终于捉住对方的把柄迫使继子和自己上床，甚至在皮尔斯家里和他儿子在二楼的透明落地窗边做爱……都不会让他觉得有什么太大问题，最后一项甚至只会让他的高潮来得更快更强烈。

但他怎么也没想到，这个在豪门家族里被礼节与束缚教导着长大、就读名校人人皆称道的史蒂夫·罗杰斯竟然能比他还要无视道德底线——

至少他明白不管怎样都不能让皮尔斯知道他和史蒂夫的这段扭曲又禁忌的关系。

但巴基不敢说话，皮尔斯滔滔不绝的声音还透过扬声器传到他耳里。无非是温和的道歉与错过纪念日的懊悔但却无能为力，以及会给巴基带很多礼物回来补偿他之类的话。

“……说到礼物，巴基，你有什么想要的礼物吗？”

巴基听到皮尔斯的问话，下意识浑身紧张起来，因为他知道一旦轮到他说话，史蒂夫就又要开始“捉弄”他。于是他几乎是在皮尔斯语音落下的瞬间就开了口：“你带给我什么我都会很喜欢的谢谢！”

语速快得大概是让对面也愣了一秒，不过继而皮尔斯清浅地笑起来，像是走进里一家纪念品商店，不甚清晰的风铃声摇曳在放大的声音里，“那我来看看这家店里有什么你会喜欢的……巴基你缺手表吗？嗯，好像很少看你戴表；纪念拼图怎么样？你似乎对拼图不太感兴趣……”

皮尔斯接着絮絮叨叨下去，但巴基已经没心思听了。

因为史蒂夫在巴基说完那句“什么我都会很喜欢”之后忽然大开大合地动起了腰，动作里带着少见的粗鲁和不可控的凶狠，双手只落在巴基的屁股瓣上，直接把他抱离了玻璃窗，也就意味着除了史蒂夫的身体，巴基没有任何一处可以倚靠和施力。他一边要把快感之下的叫声锁进喉咙，一边要用双手死死缠住史蒂夫的后颈防止自己掉下去，还要在对方打桩机似的顶弄里竭力不被情欲的浪潮吞没。

“巴基有什么想要的礼物？”史蒂夫轻声重复着他父亲的问话，一次次地干进对方已经被自己操弄得一塌糊涂的穴口，因着是抱操体位，史蒂夫律动的频率不特别快，却每一次都深到底，力道大得囊袋都被甩打在巴基的屁股上，几乎能留下浅浅的一点红印。

史蒂夫又凑到巴基耳边，舌头探进他的耳廓，模仿着交合进出舔弄，把好好的一句话也沾得色情湿润：“——巴基想要我狠狠地操他。”

巴基浑身一抖，剧烈到埋在他体内的史蒂夫的阴茎都感觉到了巴基的颤抖，下一秒，巴基重新咬住他自己的手背，硬了许久的阴茎终于在史蒂夫这句下流话里释放了出来。

直到射完，巴基都将脑袋埋在史蒂夫的胸膛处不肯抬头。

但史蒂夫显然不想罢休。这个体位下巴基的敏感点很好找，史蒂夫的阴茎和他本人一样都是善于发现问题并解决问题的好学生。

在高潮后的不应期里还要被不体贴的情人碾着敏感点操干的巴基终于没办法忍住那些在喉咙里憋了许久的、依然化成呜咽的呻吟。

“唔！……呃哈！——”

听到怀里的人终于叫出声来，反倒让史蒂夫更使力些将巴基的身体向上托举起几分，从耳垂到脖颈留下一串痕迹，下身深深浅浅地用龟头顶弄那一处的软肉，先浅浅几次擦过那处潮湿的点，再狠狠地操上去，惹得巴基更紧地搂住史蒂夫，却更软地融化在他怀里。

“呜、嗯……史蒂、史蒂夫——唔呜……”

喘到最后几乎全是碎不成声的抽噎，明显的哭声和眼泪一起跌落下去。

八个多月来史蒂夫还没见过巴基在床上哭过——事实上，巴基在什么时候似乎都没哭过。眼下却忽然落下眼泪来，温热的液体打湿史蒂夫光裸的胸膛，一时间手足无措地想着把巴基放下来，正要哄哄对方，却被一口又咬在肩膀上。

这一下是十成十的力道，史蒂夫皱着眉没哼一声，维持着抱着对方的腰、阴茎插在巴基屁股里的姿势受着巴基这一口泄愤似的报复。

巴基松了口，抬起眸来看史蒂夫的时候眼泪几乎糊住了眼，挂在长长的睫毛上，眼眶底下一片红，衬着水汪汪的绿眼睛，显得格外可怜。

巴基跟史蒂夫对视了一秒，慌不择路地扭着就要从对方身上下来，史蒂夫的老二抽离穴口的时候还在一室寂静里发出“啵”的一声，双脚沾地的瞬间巴基感受到自己的腿软，失去了支撑直接软软地摔在地上。

史蒂夫怕他摔疼了，伸手就要扶起他，被对方一巴掌抽在手背上。

“好了，这下你父亲什么都知道了。”巴基低着头，被汗水打湿的刘海垂下来遮住眼睛，絮絮自语似地低沉道，“你是他唯一的儿子当然不要紧，我被赶出去被曝光羞辱也不要紧，但巴恩斯家——那群狗娘养的会毁了瑞贝卡的——”

像是这个名字忽然拧开了巴基的开关，他猛地抬起头，眼里写着一览无遗的怨嫉愤恨。

史蒂夫被这一眼看地顷刻间手脚冰凉，他跪坐下去不顾对方的反抗将巴基搂进怀里：“没有，他电话挂了，早就挂了，我跟你说那句话之前他就挂了……宝宝，宝宝？”

他甚至忘记自己从未在做爱时这样称呼过巴基，二十四年来头一次理智被战胜，害怕失去巴基的恐惧一瞬间扼住了他的喉咙，“宝贝，瑞贝卡不在巴恩斯家手下了。你找上我之后我就把她登记在罗杰斯家族里了，我没和你说过是不是宝贝？你妹妹所有的学费和生活开支都是我在管，没有人会毁了她的……”

史蒂夫一下下吻着他的头发，后者在他的怀里不再挣扎，却也再无动静。

史蒂夫第一次体会到四肢百骸都被恐惧麻痹的感觉，他慢慢地低下头，试图看看怀里人的反应：“宝宝……？”

巴基应声抬起头来，眼泪还挂在他的下巴处欲落未落，漂亮的大眼睛里却满满地盛着晶晶亮的促狭笑意。

史蒂夫有一瞬间仿佛CPU过载般停滞住了。

“ **宝宝** ？”巴基学着史蒂夫惊惶之下喊他的口气调笑一声，“如果我不逼你，你准备什么时候告诉我瑞贝卡现在是你在资助？”

史蒂夫梗阻在血管间的棉絮顷刻消失无踪，手脚的温度也缓慢地回温。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”他心里长长地叹气，喊了对方的全名。

史蒂夫安静地看着巴基，不带任何侵略性，也没有一丝灼烧的狠戾，只薄薄的浮着一点清冷，像雪山顶终年不化的积雪。

巴基的眼睛睁得圆圆，促狭和狡黠淡去，像第一缕风吹开冬季余留的雪痕，吹开了一簇簇看不到尽头的花。他不接茬，只笑着应史蒂夫：“宝宝？”

史蒂夫扯住对方的头发，像与对方第一次做爱后的次日清晨，巴基不知退却地用嘴唇撞上他的那样，以同样的力气和方式将他和巴基的嘴唇吻在一起。

“你他妈真是个小疯子。”史蒂夫在唇齿相接间含糊不清地说。

巴基的舌尖色情地舔过史蒂夫的，笑眯眯地回赠道：“彼此彼此，宝宝。”

END


End file.
